Estonia's Noble Steed
by SlytherinSnake6886
Summary: Crackfic. Estonia's on a quest to create the ultimate creature. Has he finally done it? Are the other Baltics and Russia worrying for his sanity? Read to find out. I'm so sorry for this.


Estonia's Noble Steed.

A crackfic

by this creature

A/N: My friend decided that they would make a fusion of Amerimochi and a horse and I drew Estonia's reaction, and then this story happened.

It was _beautiful_.

A horse like creature, pure white, yet tailless. Sound lovely? Well, to Estonia, it can only get better, for when the beast turned around, it did not have a horseface. Not even mane. No, this wondrous equine-ish thing was what happened when the bespeckled Balt decided to make the ultimate animal, crossing many things with different mochis to see what happened.

The Russia mochi was crossed with an elk, and it was probably the most horrifying thing you could imagine; the Italy mochis (North and South) were fused together, becoming a rather adorable mochi with two curls in opposite directions, and could possibly have bipolar; He even was desperate enough to try fusing Germany mochi with a German Shepherd. It was cute. . . for about ten seconds. Then it shone bright and turned back into a cube-shaped being with dog ears. Estonia left the mochi alone for a long while.

He would have never thought to use Amerimochi or the mochi that resembled himself the most (they were his most precious), but Amerimochi ran off with a horse. . . .

* * *

"AMERIMOCHI, GET BACK HERE!" the Estonian screamed, running through the house as the other Baltics looked on in alarm. Estonia didn't care what was in his way; he smashed pictures, put three holes in the walls, and when he tripped over a rug and almost broke his glasses, he shouted something so vulgar in his own language that France would have blushed brighter than a Doitsu.

"E-Estonia! Wha-what's happening?!" Latvia asked, trying (and failing) to hide a groan. The other blonde's yelling and screaming _so_ did not help his hangover. At all.

"I am thinking that one of his mochis has escaped. . ." said Lithuania, who got a rather vague response from the seemingly fifteen year old.

Estonia didn't even answer what the other had asked, as he'd finally escaped the house just in time to see the mochi run into the shack the fusing took place in.

"Oh no. . ."

Following the white. . . thing in there, he noticed a horse. A motherfucking _horse_. There were none of those in this area!

Well, it didn't matter. The horse and mochi duo were standing in the circle padded area, where one would stand when being fused. . . .

Wait.

"Jumal küll!" He practically screeched, running to press the on button to do the various things needed to fuse them. He grinned a madman's grin, knowing that this would be it. His magnus opem.

The fusing started, filling the shack with a bright yellow color, which faded to blue, to green, and then disappeared. The creatures made slight noises of confusion, but no pain. Estonia removed the goggles he had put on to sheild his eyes, looking at the area the fusion was, and gasped.

* * *

Estonia walked up to his noble steed, slinging a sadle over its back, sighing in contentment.

"You really are a beautiful thing," he whispered. Amerihorse neighed proudly, lifted one hoof.

The Estonian laughed, and after the sadle was in place, he mounted the newly made thing, smiling softly.

The other two Baltics and Russia had witnessed it all, from the moment he walked over and saddled it up. For weeks, when the experiments began, Lithuania and Latvia had been worrying about their friends' seeming absence of sanity. Russia didn't believe them, after all, all he normally did was sing, play the piano, and troll through Tumblr, but now? It was undeniable.

When the blue-eyed nation climbed up onto the stallion fusion, Russia uttered two words, barely a whisper, but felt like they could be heard clearly around the whole area.

"Estonia, no."

And he looked back, a glint in his eye.

"Estonia, yes."

And he took off on his noble steed.


End file.
